A Royal Pain
by FortReveuse20
Summary: "You're a royal pain in the ass. You know that, Princess?" It's a dangerous bet to bring a baby into the new world, but they have no choice. What else can Bellamy do? He is the King after all, and his Princess needs him.
1. Chapter 1

**I realize there's a shit ton of Bellarke and quite a few "pregnancy" things rising their way up. I've barely had time to read through two or three stories, skimming it, and then making sure what I put out is entirely unique. I had this epiphany last night and I would love your feedback :) One-shot or story?**

* * *

It was half past noon and not a peep was heard out of the delinquents as they munched down on the well-cooked and much appreciated feast that Bellamy and his crew had gone hunting over. They'd literally been at it all day, finding a family of wild boar before slaughtering them to bring back to camp.

The rebel king came back the victor of his little party, walking with his nose slightly in the air as a smile tickled his lips. Oh how Clarke would be amused.

Not like she was the one to give him much praise anyway. If she did it was generally to make him feel better in those rare occasions he beat himself up over things.

He took a long, confident stride over to the drop ship where she could be found assisting Raven and Monty in more preparations for communication with the Ark. Only, she wasn't where she usually was. He looked over to see Finn in the corner, doing something with what he assumed to be a radio of some sort.

"Finn? Where's Clarke? Bathroom break?"

"Up the ladder." Finn remained generally detached at the moment from his usual persona. Bellamy didn't notice it and found it mostly odd that she wasn't where she was. It was half past noon, she always helped Raven and Monty at that time. Every day. She wasn't even outside eating with the others and she didn't leave her spot.

"Princess?" he drawled out, pushing open the hatch as he climbed up the ladder. His head was barely visible in the room before a book was hurled in his direction. He dodged it before it fell down the ladder, skimming his leg on the way down.

Bellamy climbed further up to see the perpetrator was his Princess, sitting in a corner with her back facing him. "What the hell was that for?"

She stood there stiffly with her arms wrapped around her knees and made a quiet sniffle before wiping her eyes. "Sorry, you scared me," she mumbled.

He stood there numbly for a moment with his mouth open, uncertainty replacing an urge to say anything. He closed the hatch and could've sworn he saw her flinch when he did so. He was uncomfortable at how reserved and shaken she was being.

"Can you please get out? I need some alone time," Clarke said calmly, still keeping her place as far away from him as she could, hiding her face.

Bellamy stood his ground. "I know that tone. Don't give me that tone, something's wrong."

Clarke cringed at how psychic he was. She took a sigh before allowing herself to get frustrated any more.

"Bellamy," she started off warningly, "get out. I'm studying."

"Studying what?"

"Medicinal herbs found in this area." It was partially true as her workbook lay at her feet. "Raven still has a hell of a head gash and I was looking to find some natural pain reliever around the area."

Bellamy shrugged, scratching his forearm absentmindedly. He seemed satisfied by this and didn't bug her anymore. She waited patiently until she heard the latch reclose again behind her and his boots clanging against the metal rungs of the ladder dissipated.

Jasper and Octavia threw the blanket off of them that kept them hidden in a dark corner while he was there. "Coast clear?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah, he's gone," Clarke said with another sniff. She hated crying, it really ruined her nasal passages for an hour after tears were gone. She spun around, facing the others as she stretched her legs on the metal floor.

Octavia took a cross-legged seat in front of her. "Clarke, it's okay. You know you'll still have to tell him sooner or later."

"No," the blonde said firmly, "he doesn't need this right now. I don't need this. We're barely able to communicate with our families while dealing with the rest of the camp and Grounders."

Jasper took a seat in front of her with a hopeful side smile. "Just think, you guys will have the first Earth-born baby. Pretty sweet."

Octavia put a supportive hand on Clarke's knee. "Everything will be okay." It didn't kill anything to at least instill some form of hope for the situation.

"I knew I shouldn't have had the moonshine. That was irresponsible."

"How were you supposed to know you would get pregnant the first time?" Octavia asked.

Clarke shot her an incredulous look. "It doesn't matter. It should have been a no-brainer," she sighed, "I don't know what I'm going to do."

"I don't think anyone does when they find out they're pregnant," Octavia took Clarke's hands in hers, "You'll learn and besides, I'm right here with you. If my brother thinks like a dick and is mean to you about it, I'll kick his ass."

"Besides," Jasper started, "Monty and I could babysit. You know, keep the little guy safe and play with him while you two have some more moonshine and make more babies."

Octavia elbowed him hard in the ribcage and shot him a glare. Her eyes softened once she turned her attention back to Clarke. "He may be a little overprotective—it's in his nature with women, but I also think he'd be by your side in all of this."

Clarke bit her lip, unsure what to think at the same time trying to force herself to listen to their attempts to cheer her up. She wasn't sure if she'd ever get over the guilt. They were in a dangerous new world after all. How could a baby ever be safe? It's not like she couldn't try; Clarke wanted more than anything to be the mother that Abby wasn't.

"I think you should name him after me," Jasper stated in a slight sing-song tone. He held out his arms and waited for her approval.

Clarke sighed and allowed a small smile. "We'll see."

"Sweet!" Jasper said with two fists pumping into the air victoriously.

"Come on, you need to eat," Octavia offered, "you both do." She gave her a hand and lifted Clarke gently up off the floor.

"I know how to walk," Clarke stated dryly. Octavia only rolled her eyes and kept a firm grip on Clarke's arm as she led her down the ladder.

"The king and queen are having a royal baby~!" Jasper sang. Octavia was bending over, helping Clarke down the ladder when she groaned.

"If you don't shut up about this, Jasper, I swear I will hurt you."

Jasper, in all lightheartedness, couldn't help but giggle at Octavia as he made his way down the ladder, closing the hatch and all the secrets they had discussed.

It would be an interesting nine months.


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow thank you so much for support! Especially so quick! It's nice to have some fluff and humor every now and then, especially since I've been working on my other 100 story and it's super serious-angst. I'll try to update when I can. "Misfits" is a bit of a priority due to its length. I also have a life and school (gonna go harass some incoming freshman and teach them the ropes!) :D College orientation? Ain't nobody got time fo that.  
**

**I think this is going to turn a little more intense than I originally planned, but it will still include lots of Bellarke :)**

**Anyway, thank you so much! I hope this chapter is just as good! It's short little filler for the next, where I bet you can guess what'll happen.**

* * *

"Finally taking a break?"

Clarke offered an irritated glance as Bellamy took a seat next to her. He watched her expectantly with a proud smirk as she took ginger bites of the meat in her hands.

"Good, huh? Jones and a couple others went with me to find that. Took us all damn day."

"Yeah," Clarke said, setting the piece of meat down on the cloth on her lap, "it's good."

He wasn't amused in the least at how dismissive she was being. He contemplated brushing the hair out of her face compassionately but decided not to go through with it. "You're not okay."

She looked up at him quickly and then back down, twirling the stick with her fingers. "I'm fine."

"You're not foolin' anyone, Princess," he said with a smirk but it soon vanished, "just tell me."

"I told you I'm fine," she brought her eyes to his face and paused, "it's just been a long week."

Bellamy could agree with that, but still. "You're barely eating," he pointed out, "and you've been moody, you look pale, and you've been ignoring me more than usual. That doesn't look okay to me."

Clarke stood up suddenly, shoving the stick of meat into Bellamy. Her back faced him as she held her head. A wave of dizziness and nausea had hit her suddenly, leaving her feeling slightly weak as her stomach turned all ways.

"Clarke?" He demanded, placing an arm on her shoulder. He sounded more pissed than usual, leaving her feeling a little uncomfortable. It wasn't the time to tell him.

She shook his hand off almost immediately and spun around. "I'm stressed out alright? Happy? I've got a bunch of medical stuff to do, we've got Grounders to worry about and everyone looks to you and me, as well as not being able to sleep. So, if you'll please," she started walking away and was nearly surprised when she neither saw nor heard Bellamy going after her.

She walked back into the drop ship and found Raven, Finn, Jasper, Monty, and Octavia standing around in an impatient fashion.

Finn stood up immediately. "Clarke…we need to talk."

Clarke's eyes widened in fear as she took a quick look at the rest of them. "Don't tell me you…"

"He harassed me," Octavia pleaded, "it wasn't anyone's fault. I couldn't help it."

"I didn't '_harass'_ her," Finn retorted, "you were acting suspicious and I wanted to know why." He sighed. "Can we talk?"

Clarke looked at each of them as they slowly left them to have what she assumed would be a private heart-to-heart. Raven gave a slow, slightly flinching nod, turning around with Monty in the corner to work more on the radios. Finn sighed again, and led Clarke outside of the drop ship. He took her to a grassy spot where the others wouldn't hear or bother them.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Finn breathed.

"Finn," she started with a pitying sigh, "I just don't want anyone knowing right now. We have priorities. And you should be resting with your wound!"

It was very apparent of his feelings for her. His heart practically snapped in two when Octavia told him of Clarke's pregnancy. "Don't change the subject. Forget about Grounders right now—I'll take your place! This is serious; you need to take it easy and rest."

"Do you have medical experience? I don't think so. Finn, I'm the camp doctor. I can't just abandon my job because of the—" she sighed, still finding it unusually hard to mention the baby. "Do you understand?"

"I was talking about leadership. I can easily keep Bellamy in his place if he gets too trigger happy," Finn said, crossing his arms.

"Fine," she sighed. "Don't tell anyone, I swear."

"It's Bellamy's… isn't it?" His voice was low as his words came out slow and drawled. His dark eyes looked at her, drooping with sadness.

Clarke sighed. "I'm barely two weeks along, so yes. It is."

Finn nodded slowly, swallowing the lump in his throat. "I'm not happy about it, but I understand. I'm happy for you so don't think I'm not. I bet the baby will be very cute." He managed a small smile, despite the puppy look.

Clarke bit the inside of her cheek, allowing her lips to form up in a quick flash of a smile. It was something she still wasn't comfortable with and wasn't sure if she would be. Even after he or she was born. Whatever the case, she had nine months to get used to everything. She was knocking on wood since she didn't have many symptoms so far. Clarke exceptionally felt bad for Finn, she didn't want to break his heart, and he just broke hers. Raven needed him. She almost wished she could slap his heart free of liking her, so he and Raven would be together again.

"You can't tell anyone," Clarke enunciated again, "I mean that. Besides, it's early enough that—anything could happen. So it's best to lay low."

Finn nodded. "You'll still have to tell him. I think it would be best if you did so he'd know what to do. I mean, if push came to shove, what's the worst he could do? We're in a small camp; he can't ignore you forever."

"I know, I know. You're stating the obvious." Clarke shook her head of the memories that came flooding back. "I don't even know if my mom's alive so it's frightening to think of all this medical stuff on my own."

It was rare for the princess to mention her mom, and when she did, it meant she was incredibly upset more than usual.

"Well, you know where babies come right? I mean that's a good start. Even I know where…they come from—"

"I know all that stuff," she held out a hand to prevent him from talking, "I just don't remember a lot of the big stuff that could happen. I don't have the books or resources to deal with anything big happening. Like bacteria, high blood pressure, gestational diabetes, Rh factor…"

"Okay, I don't know that stuff," Finn scratched his neck, "but I don't think anything will happen. Just an honest hunch."

"Thanks," Clarke said with a sigh, "for trying to make me feel better. I can't help but worry."

Finn took her by the shoulders, forcing her to stare at him seriously. "Princess, it'll be fine. And I wouldn't worry so much. You know why? Because you're concerned, and I can definitely tell that you'll be a good mom. Just believe me and shut up about it."

Clarke gave a small, sweet smile at his words and found that she felt slightly better. It was as if his words lifted the anxiety and tension from its grip inside her chest. He let his arms release her shoulders and he crossed his arms again, looking at her with a hopeful grin.

Their moment was interrupted by a sudden call of Clarke's name. They both looked to see one of the random few of delinquents running up the hill to the drop ship, looking frantic and frayed.

He ran up to both of them, huffing loudly enough that made his words breathy and almost inaudible. "Finn? Clarke? We have a problem."

Spacewalker and the Princess looked at each other dumbfounded, throwing all previous tension and arguments aside. Little did they realize what dangers awaited them, the camp, and especially Clarke's unborn baby.

"Murphy's back."


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm very appreciative of all your support. Your reviews make me smile :) I can also do requests with this story if desired. Thank you and I hope you enjoy. Any nice criticism is also welcome. Takes place 1x10 with some alterations to avoid copyright and make it unique~**

* * *

Clarke was numb from all the yelling, all the tension and all the fighting. Walking in to see Murphy, mangled and tortured, was something that was horrific all the same. Bellamy's screaming and fingers dangerously close to the trigger didn't help. It honestly wouldn't make sense to keep Murphy alive if he was going to die anyway. With his injuries, it seemed more likely that they'd beat Bellamy to it. She didn't want to see any violence happen, especially not with her pregnancy being underway. As much as she hated Murphy along with most of them, he had to stay alive. He was a member of their camp, after all.

To get on Bellamy's decent side, she at least made a game plan to kill Murphy if necessary. She wouldn't be around to see it; she was absentmindedly worrying about anything bad being around or happening to the baby. But she still would never admit that.

She needed a nap, anything that would clear her mind. She was upstairs in the drop ship, in her own space where no one would bother her. Finn insisted she'd rest, anyway, so it wasn't like she had much of a choice. She felt sick and nauseous. It made her curious; she shouldn't be experiencing morning sickness so early. She had at least another week or two.

The front hatch had opened suddenly, leaving Clarke with a slight groan. To think that no one saw her sneak upstairs, away from the guards keeping Murphy at bay as he writhed in pain and fear. She didn't feel like talking, much less moving. She found every bit of her body was aching and shaky with pain. It worried her more than it should have.

Clarke looked over to see Raven making her way over, cracking her knuckles slightly as a nervous habit. She took a seat next to Clarke as she lay on the floor with her hands folded over her stomach.

"Hey," Raven said quietly. "I'm just going to get right to it. I don't want us to get off on the wrong foot. Over Finn."

Clarke didn't know what to say. She nodded slowly.

"So," Raven looked at her hands briefly, "um, if there's anything I could do to help out with the baby—"

"You're already doing enough with the radios, Raven," Clarke said calmly, "and thank you. Right now I should be the one to ask if you need anything."

Raven smiled gratefully. She didn't further the question. "Thank you. For everything, really. I mean it. For looking out for Finn, for me, for the rest of us. Regardless…they still are part of the Ark. Part of me."

"Even if I can't stand them." Raven grumbled playfully and rolled her eyes. "Also, the radios are coming together nicely. You're not going anywhere with them though."

Clarke pursed her lips in protest but was stopped when Raven held out a hand.

"No. You're not going anywhere."

"But, now you sound like everyone else. We have to go out and explore in order to help you and the camp out." Clarke's protests came to a jarring halt when her head suddenly felt like someone had dropped a brick on it. She groaned out in pain and held it instinctively.

"Clarke? Hey," Raven shook her arm light, "you okay? Don't scare me—what the hell?"

Clarke took a sudden inhale of air through her nose and released it through her mouth. The sharp pain had left as fast as it came, leaving her with that uncomfortable, dull, thudding sensation.

"Yeah," Clarke breathed. Words came out harder than they meant to. It was as if someone suddenly winded her.

Raven raised a curious brow. "Morning sickness?"

"No, I-I, I don't know," Clarke stuttered. It wasn't a symptom for a miscarriage, either. "I think I'm just stressed."

"You sure don't look okay," Raven observed, "and you wanted to go out with a hunting party? See, you're not only risking your life, you're risking two."

"Don't be like my mom," Raven breathed. She stood up to leave her alone. Clarke's face had suddenly turned to that of Mrs. Reyes. "I, uh, I need to go."

"Raven? Could you please stay?" Clarke in all goodness had changed her mind quickly when she felt the aches coming back. It was a deep lingering pain, rendering her back to those childhood days where you desperately clung onto your mother for support when you fell ill.

Raven hesitated a moment, sighing a little and stopping mid turn. She walked back around to face Clarke, placing her hands on her hips observantly and finally sitting back down.

"I'm here...Now how about you- Oh my God," Raven jumped back slightly at the sight of pain and discomfort that befell Clarke's face. She was crying blood.

Clarke took her fingers and dabbed at the liquid seeping down her cheeks, staring at it instinctively with a wide-eyed fear. Her lips trembled and parted slightly, unsure what to do with herself as the blood on her fingers ran down her palm. Raven jolted out of her silent panic and rushed to grab a nearby cloth for her to use.

"What's going on?" Clarke murmured rhetorically. She wiped the streams of blood away, leaving dark and fleshy stains where they once were. "Raven, this can't happen."

"Murphy was throwing up blood earlier," Raven breathed, "do you think…?"

Clarke shook her head in denial. She got up slowly and deliberately, placing a hand on her stomach without thinking. "Get Bellamy, we need to talk."

Raven nodded quickly, up and on her feet again in no time as she hurried to open the hatch in the floor again. They were frozen in their places as soon as the hatch was open; hearing violent sounds of retching and liquid dripping below. The two girls looked at each other with blanched faces. Raven held no time to hesitate and flew down the hatch, leaving Clarke to slowly and shakily follow behind.

Raven's feet hit the solid metal flooring with a thud as she balanced her steps. She took a quick look around and saw at least a handful of kids puking amongst themselves, crying at the sight of blood emptying from their stomachs.

Clarke made a sudden gasp when she finally made her way down the ladder, horrified at everyone around her. She went to each of them in alarm, asking if they were okay, rushing to get water. Raven stopped her in mid walk, holding onto her gently.

"No, I'll take care of them. Go get Bellamy. This is worse than we thought."

Clarke didn't feel much up to arguing at that point and allowed Raven to care for those unfortunate teens while she left the drop ship. She and Murphy made brief eye contact before he cut it off—almost ashamed of his actions. She hurried down the ramp to see Finn, Bellamy, and Octavia in the center of the camp arguing intensely over something.

"I was beginning to love the sound you make when you shut up, Octavia. Don't ruin it."

The familiar sass of Bellamy's deep warning tone made Clarke's heart jump in its spot. The man in front of her; the father of her baby. How could she forget? It was supposed to have been a one night thing. Now, there was no turning back. Her pondering mind was brought to a halt when her eyes were fixed on everyone else pointing and clicking guns on a strange man entering the camp. It was Lincoln.

As she approached, Bellamy took a partial side glance at his Princess, keeping her behind him in a protective stance with a hand hovering over her abdomen. She almost wanted to take his hand and grab it so she could just full out live in the moment. The butterflies in her stomach and the flitters in her heart had returned.

"Get the hell out of here," Bellamy demanded, "can't you see you're not wanted?"

Lincoln was breathy, almost stirred about something himself. Clarke couldn't decide if it was due to the various guns surrounding him or about something else.

"I have news—about my people," Lincoln started. For the most part, Bellamy was listening. His face remained painted over with that hard expression of his. "It's about the Grounders."

"They attack at first light."

Clarke's breathing became labored, her vision heavy with what looked to be the road ahead of her turning sideways. She blinked a couple of times, tempted to fall over and nearly lost her footing. Finn was the closest next to her and grabbed her arm, initially thinking she was getting too much of a headache from the stress of the situation.

As Bellamy kept rattling off spurs and protests, Finn looked at Clarke's face in shock. "What happened?" he whispered, tracing his finger lightly over the blood stains down her face.

"It's Murphy," she whispered above her breath, pushing his fingers away lightly, "there's kids in there puking blood. I think he's contagious."

Finn's eyes widened as his grip on Clarke became more protective. He had to yell and raise his voice to get anyone's attention. "Hey! Clarke's sick, okay?"

Bellamy and Octavia ceased their arguments and turned around to find Clarke was barely able to stand, let alone keep her eyes open.

"Oh my God," Bellamy exclaimed. He walked over and his jaw dropped at how incredibly transparent she looked; both by blood stains and by the lack of color in her skin. Her eyelids struggled to stay open. She murmured a faint whisper of sound in a distant attempt to say something, but the fever took over, and she collapsed immediately into Finn's arms.

"Get her in the ship. Now," Bellamy ordered. "Octavia, you too."

"Put your guns down." Bellamy lowered his hand at everyone else.

Octavia gave a warning glance at her brother before following closely behind Finn as he carried her bridal style up into safety. They brushed past the blankets to see several more kids had fallen ill; some with small fevers, some puking up blood, some with nosebleeds, and some already on the verge of death. The virus was spreading.

Octavia and Finn looked all around for a place to put Clarke at. She needed medical care as soon as possible to prevent their worst fears about her or the baby.

"Here, she can take mine." The statement in itself was shocking to see the repulsive commentator offer any form of compassion. Still, they didn't question it and rushed to place Clarke in the hammock.

"Clarke?"

She was moving her head around involuntarily, murmuring indistinctly with a small fluttering of her eyelids, struggling her way to keep them open. Her whole body was shaking internally, fear gripping her heart at what might happen. Her stomach was twisted in knots and the sudden urge to puke up blood was almost overpowering any internal signs that the baby was still there. She wanted to squirm, to scream, to cry in distress. But the pain and fever in her body rendered her motionless, only allowing slight movement of her eyes or lips.

Clarke's face scrunched up as she felt the burning tears bubbling their way through her throat and eyes. Finn's hand had gripped her arm and he spoke unintelligibly in her mind. She felt Octavia's cold hand rubbing her own for support. Everything happening around her seemed to be moving in slow motion. She could hear things, as well as people's voices, but she didn't fully remember them and found that things were lost as soon as they came, leaving her for no conscious ability to respond externally. Clarke flinched in the hammock slightly when she felt the dingy air hitting her abdomen and Octavia's cold hands pushing gently. She knew that she was checking the old fashioned way, if there were any signs of the baby being okay. Clarke tensed up, unsure if she wanted to even know if Octavia could find anything after teaching her one day.

The Princess found herself drifting away into sleep, and Finn's hands on her face, pulling her near to look at him. Finn suddenly turned his attention to someone else, finally admitting the dreaded words of 'she's pregnant'. She squirmed around again once she felt Octavia push down on a knot in her abdomen. For whatever reasons her ears and her brain were choosing what to hear. She had no evident control over what came through. She heard Octavia beginning to cry and seeing through half-lidded eyes that she was speaking to Clarke. Octavia was frantically saying 'it's okay, it's okay' shaking Clarke violently in an attempt to prove something. Before she drifted off into the realm of unconsciousness, she saw Finn pulling an incredibly panicked Octavia away from the side of the hammock where the sight of Bellamy was apparent in the drop ship opening.

"We'll kill him," Bellamy seethed to Finn. His face dropped as he took a look at Clarke over on the hammocks. All noise was drowned out, even that of the frenzied cries of his sister as Finn held her by the arms in attempts to calm her down. Bellamy found his legs were heavier than normal as he took shaky steps over to the hammock.

"Clarke!" Octavia practically screamed as she sobbed uncontrollably. Finn was able to overpower her, taking her outside where he planned to calm her down more.

Bellamy dropped to his knees suddenly, kneeling down to see his Princess's face. Her mouth was open and dribbles of blood were coming down the edge of her mouth. His heart was heavy and he fought an intense urge to cry. He at least found himself holding her hand in his, kissing it gently with trembling lips. The inside of him was terribly shaken, making the urge to cry deeper, but he couldn't tear his eyes away from her face.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Bellamy asked. He could feel the presence behind him taking a few clanking steps closer.

Finn shook his head incredulously. "She didn't want you to know…"

Bellamy looked up at Finn hopelessly, unsure what to say. His mind was swimming with a thousand things he couldn't keep his mind off of.

"You fix her," he demanded, his voice cracking as he did so, "if it's the last thing you do. I want answers from that sorry son of a bitch now. And I want a cure for this."

Finn was frozen in fear as he finally noticed the blood dripping from her mouth. She was no longer stirring in a feverish state, but now entirely still in a deep sleep.

"Go!" Bellamy gritted his teeth, his fists and torso shaking with a mixture of anger and a whole hell of a lot of other emotions.

"Princess…" It was time for the tears to spill out of his eyes. He couldn't hold it in. To hell with being strong, this was who he truly felt attached to. He placed a shaking hand on her abdomen, still slightly exposed to air as Octavia had left the room in terror. He let his head rest in her frayed golden locks as he began to sob. This was the mother of his child. _His_.

And no one could take that from him.

* * *

**Reviews are greatly appreciated (as are anything else).**

******If anyone likes some angst and adventure you could check out my other story as well. I work very hard on both these stories and I feel the other should have some fan base as well. :P  
**

******But it's all good, either way :)  
**

******Until next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

Clarke awoke with a gasp. Her golden strands used the sweat on her face as an adhesive. She was quickly greeted by a clammy hand gently pushing down on her shoulder as an urge for her to lie back down.

"Shh, you need to rest. You're not over this yet." Octavia looked exhausted. If Clarke didn't know any better, she'd say the brunette's immunity to the virus had decreased. But of course no such thing was possible.

"Where's Finn? How's Murphy—everyone…?" Clarke looked down at her stomach in horror. "The baby?" Her voice was breathy, like a strangled whisper.

Octavia took a deep breath that added to the tension. "I was trying to tell you it was okay. I pressed down on your stomach like you taught me and everything was okay. Of course, it'd be nice if we had an ultrasound to know _for sure_, but it's okay."

Octavia's somewhat morbid attempt at humor seemed to whiz by Clarke. Her blue eyes searched about the room for anything that could convince her that the virus was done. That they were all safe. She still felt quite sick, but not nearly as bad as she had however long ago it had been. She wasn't sure if it was her pregnancy causing her to feel bad, or the stress, or everything in between, but the fact that uncertainty was still left hanging was most sickening of all.

Bellamy.

"Octavia, there's blood on your hands and shirt."

The statement made Octavia nervous for a fraction of a second before kicking it off with a shrug. "So there is."

"Where's Bellamy?" Clarke shot up from the hammock, becoming a bit more intent on finding answers than before. Clarke attempted to remove herself fully, before Octavia attempted to lay her back down and insisted she'd rest. But the bloody rag in the brunette's hands seemed to speak for itself.

"Don't tell me," the blonde started.

"He's fine. I took care of him," Octavia pleaded. For the first time, Clarke seemed to open up a gentle respect and understanding for the girl in front of her. This was her brother she was talking about, taking care of, and showing an actual maturity. This was the father of Clarke's child amongst other things.

She didn't know if the baby was truly okay from the time she was unconscious and in remission or not. She didn't know if Bellamy heard Octavia's screams about her unborn child or not, but there was no time to worry.

"I have to go find him—"

As if an unwanted prayer was answered, the mentioned of man appeared into view from behind a curtain. There were still a few coughing bodies behind him and everyone else, but comparing it to earlier, it was eerily silent.

Octavia stood there, breathing deeply, watching the two's awkward and silent communication. She'd sensed it best to leave them to whatever they had to say and quickly left the room.

Bellamy's nose and mouth were smeared with dried remnants of blood and he seemed to force himself to stand, gently leaning on a metal beam as he did so. "Hey," he managed. His voice was deep and cracked.

"Hey," Clarke replied, avoiding as much eye contact with him as she could. It wasn't so much anxiety she had at that point, but just the look on his face said it all. Her heart broke to see he was in so much pain. She was going to tell him, just after things calmed down.

Bellamy seemed a little too tired to make his way over to Clarke, so it was silent for a few minutes, with each of them making one-sided glances here or there and then directing more attention to wherever the other's presence was not.

"So," Clarke started after several moments. Though laced with exhaustion, her voice still managed to sound velvety, "I missed a lot, huh?"

Bellamy gave a small clearing of the throat and then stood up straight. "Yeah. You were out a long time, Princess. You feelin' better?"

Clarke could say he was hiding that he cared, but he was still very transparent. Her heart warmed a bit to know this and she nodded at him understandingly. It was hard to grasp he got her pregnant. It was hard to grasp anything anymore.

"Yeah, I am."

"Good. I-I'm glad."

Several more seconds passed.

"So uh what—" "So wha—"

They both managed a quiet and polite chuckle at their synchronized interruption.

"You go first."

"No, it's okay. You were talking first, Princess."

Clarke nodded again understandingly and fiddled around with her hands, unsure what to do about her nervous body language. "What all happened while I was out?"

Bellamy took a deep breath through his nostrils. He looked straight ahead, seemingly in thought and absent from the blond below him.

"A lot," he managed, "I don't know where to start—the fact we have several casualties, or the fact Grounders are coming to kill us, or the fact Raven ran off by herself, tired of Finn's bullshit, and blew up the bridge with the few bits of gunpowder we have."

Clarke had a million more questions in her mind, but judging by Bellamy's recovering stature, she wasn't going to interrogate him. He was already on edge about Murphy coming back.

"We need to kill him."

Clarke seemed a bit stunned at his placidity. She figured he'd be seeing red long while she was asleep and killed Murphy while she was out of the way. But here he was, in his own way, seeming to be asking her approval first.

"Of course," he continued, shifting his position against the frame, "I will do it quietly and calmly. You don't need to see it. I don't want you seeing any more bloodshed, Princess. Not now…"

Her face contorted into slight stupor, searching his eyes for answers. Her heart sank to see that his eyes were becoming slightly watered over and focusing a bit on her abdomen. She had to tell herself that it wasn't real. That he didn't know yet. It frightened her, frankly, because she didn't know how he would react.

She slowly pushed herself off of the hammock before finding her dizzy frame supported in his arms. Her ears rang as she half expected a lecture from him or at least words of comfort. He said nothing.

His firm grip released itself from her forearms and slinked to her waist, this time it was much gentler. She looked up at him, and for the first time, she was scared. She was terrified of what he'd say or do. Especially since she was dishonest with both of them.

He looked down at her, using all of his strength not to let the tears spill. His voice remained stone-cold. "I told them all to leave you alone. Finn told people for your protection after this incident."

"Bellamy," she breathed. She knew she had been dishonest. She just wanted to crawl up in a hole and sleep forever. She didn't want to be a leader, she didn't want to be a teenager, and she didn't want any of it. Clarke slammed her blue eyes shut.

"_I'm a whore, aren't I?"_

She half wished Bellamy would hit her. Just hit her and get it over with.

Instead, he looked at her with a face of horror. As weak as he felt physically, his spirit raised into an inhuman amount of strength at seeing her so broken.

Clarke had told her friends it was Bellamy's. She prayed and forced herself to believe it was with her whole being. But there was a small chance it was Finn's. She couldn't break apart Raven and his relationship over a baby. She prayed internally some more, that it was his, on top of being alive.

Regardless of how he felt, Bellamy had some necks to break. And the first name started with F.

* * *

**So, yes. Good news: I ain't dead. I had been bombarded with stuff and had almost no plot ideas for this. I had some main directions, but detail just seemed to leave me. But now, I'm back.**

**To make up for a two month long break, the fifth chapter will be out tomorrow or Monday. Think of this as a part 1; that's why it is so short. **

**When is the fluff/humor coming you ask? It is laced in here. Still unsure with the direction. Improvising at its finest.**

**And it is rather cliche, I will agree. XD But hey, I wanted to do something different than what I normally write, so here it is. I also wasn't too happy with how it turned out, but of course, that is just me being a Negative Nelly as a writer, I suppose.**

**I can't begin to fathom how something like this is as popular as it is. Blows my mind. Really.** **I can't thank you people enough.**

**I would love to see you formulate some theories in the review box. If you are close to what happens, I may just give you a shout out on my profile.**

**Because I'm having a shitty day and I feel like making someone else's day great. **

**Until part 2!**

**update! Chapter 5/part 2 is due out 10/14 since some surprise homework and job applications busied up my three-day weekend. You all are too sweet with reviews and thanks for understanding!**


	5. Chapter 5

Hello! As promised, here is the belated part 2. I'm rather uncreative with chapter titles so it will just remain the number. So…how about that Season 2? Hardly anyone I know watches the show so they have to suffer me raving about it for eternity xD

Anywho…thank you all for guest reviews and whatnot! Y'all are too sweet. Really. You all rock awesome sauce.

**DistrictHeathdene:** I planned for her sleeping with Finn only that one time when they were down in 1x04 and then with Bellamy in 1x08 or so. I presume her signs of showing are relatively small at this point and since they are the only two she'd been sexually active with _one time_ each, it would be hard to pinpoint without an ultrasound.

**sorryimnotafictionalcharacter: **Thank you so much! My day was better later at homecoming!

**mhernandez5:** Time will tell!

**Jadiee: **Do I smell some friend intervention? Bwahaha.

**Wright:** Well, either way. It's still Bellarke :)

**tiggerdavis1970: **You honestly made my day 3 Of course we writers think we are never satisfied with plot. Better stay humble, not bitchy I guess xD But really, I'm so glad you like this. It was experimental!

**100vampires:** Thank youuuu~

**AshleyLynn29**: ;)

Also special thanks to **sydcasy, octavia678**, and B Cochrane as well as **guest** reviews and any favorites or follows.

* * *

Clarke held onto faith that no matter what happened that she still had her friends in some propriety. After the ritualistic burial of more dead bodies, things still had their way of shaping up. For instance, Murphy seemed to be behaved in his own way. There wasn't sass or anger they were so worried about. But it still didn't hurt to be alert. Then, the people who hadn't gotten sick were helping to reinforce the camp's boundaries in case any unwanted Grounders decided to get edgy with a counteractive advance. The recovering few, including the Princess herself, took their time getting things done. Even though Clarke was stubborn against Raven and Octavia's wishes, she had a child to think about.

To some respects, she didn't understand how people did it—the whole pregnancy/parenting thing. Sure she supposed it was fun and all knowing you were about to bring in a human being sharing half of your genes, but the other half was supposed to be what really mattered. In this case, the other half was from a man she hardly knew. Couples were supposed to be deeply encompassed with one another and the expecting time was supposed to be incredibly exciting. She decided, Earth was where fairy tales and dreams went to die.

She hated having to walk past him in the morning after taking a daily stretch to see how the borders were coming along and redirecting stray members. To make up for it, in whatever way she decided, was confiding in leading Murphy. While Raven insisted she'd have the leash wrapped tightly, Clarke confirmed that she would be the one to lead Murphy into a more constructive path in the camp. As much as she was considerably uncomfortable with his presence around, she had to find something to do. Whether she did this out of some unintentional spite to show Bellamy she was perfectly capable of things on her own, or just maybe to prove some point somewhere, she didn't know. Murphy didn't seem to really care about much those days and did what he was told. Clarke could've sworn she saw Bellamy getting upset—no, _she knew_ he was upset. She felt the heat coming from his gaze whenever she walked past without so much as a glance and went straight to Murphy for that day. She didn't know if it was her imagination or if Bellamy was angry at her, or him, or both. Whatever it was, she avoided him and minded her business. A week had passed.

If the daily events weren't enough, Finn decided to tag along on a daily trip to gather some food. Unbeknownst to her, she found herself in a hostage situation with the Grounders. Because Clarke failed, Finn's life was in danger. All of their lives were in danger. Now they were back in camp where everything was fine. Whatever fine was defined as.

"Do you want to tell me what's up?" Clarke looked up in a daze at the vengeful teen next to her. He was supposed to be carving the missing pickets to the outpost and hadn't mumbled more than one-word responses since he attempted caring for the sick.

It was almost nauseating that he was paying much mind to her at all, much less asking her what she figured to be about the baby.

"I'm fine." Really, she didn't have much to say. She was drained to the point of a breakdown. Leaders are designed to be role models.

Murphy went back to carving. With each swoop, he made his strokes rougher and sharper against the tree bark. "Bullshit," he decided after a long moment.

Clarke sighed deeply and put down the knife from the bin she had been picking from. "Okay, let's make this clear," her voice was low and exasperated, "none of _this_ is your business, okay? The camp already knows."

She didn't understand why but she took a glance in Bellamy's direction where he was standing at the foot of a tent a few yards away watching them intently with a gun in his hands. She quickly averted her gaze and went back to her business. He had been angrier since she decided to spend her time with members of the camp that _weren't_ him.

Murphy hadn't noticed. "I was just asking is all—"

"Save it," Clarke stuck out a hand, "just don't talk."

Murphy gave a breathy chuckle through his nose. "You sound like Raven now; you won't let me talk." His smirk seemed a little too relaxed to be real.

Clarke looked up at him through her half-lidded eyes and shrugged. While she figured since Murphy's back was away from Bellamy he hadn't noticed the presence. Well, after Murphy had picked up an armful of carved posts she was convinced otherwise.

"_I wish I had someone to love me like he loves you."_

Clarke wasn't sure if she heard him correctly. Through all the meager shit Murphy muttered, this was probably the most important she'd heard. She wasn't sure why they never got around to interrogating him; perhaps out of respect after all he went through or maybe they were so exhausted that it was mundane. Certainly, he wasn't flirting with her. She knew him too well; even before his traumatic experiences, he never struck her as being romantically inclined. It was a sentence uttered so well under his breath that her senses seemed to deceive her if it actually happened. It wouldn't surprise her if he was playing a guilt trip. But it also wouldn't surprise her if he wasn't. Whatever the case, she shrugged it off and went pack to reorganizing.

"Hey." Clarke forgot about him. The man who hadn't spoken to her outside of brash insights in two weeks.

"What?" It came out a little harsher than she had anticipated and bit her lip after doing so. Bellamy seemed stoical in his reactions; he had been expecting it.

"The wall is coming up nicely," he replied coolly, adjusting the gun so it was resting on the dirt, "Jasper and Harper decided to take one of the front posts so Raven's gunpowder and bombs could be seen going off. Of course Miller will still be our lookout for now but that should change since he wants to get some Grounder action. All we do now is wait."

The blonde allowed a meek nod. There was nothing to say to him. Of course the subject couldn't be waddled around forever, but it just wasn't the time or place to be worrying. She wasn't sure why he decided on going over strategies with her or expressing the game plan. She knew he was still beyond the point of her approval. She presumed he found some comfort in explaining this to someone—anyone that would listen. That someone was undoubtedly her.

"Princess?"

She flinched a little more at the name than she should have. Eye contact with him was still something she had been anxious about. She was still organizing the knives in its bin, one by one, sharpening…

He grabbed her wrist with the smallest hint of concern embedded into his face. He glanced around from side to side and was relieved to see people were busy doing their jobs.

"Put the knives down, face me, and talk."

She did as she was told, reluctantly, and gave out a small huff of air. As a fine teenager reaction, she looked up at him with blue orbs that highlighted the exhaustion in her face. He was making her face the inevitable. He had to. It was something that needed to be addressed.

"Talk," he ordered, less formally as before. His tone had dropped down to that creamy, caring tone that got her every time. The same tone that drew her into those deep, dark eyes.

"About what?"

"You know what." He lightly put his fingers to her waist; a habit that Clarke wasn't sure how she felt about. Considering that Finn had gone around telling the camp the news, there was still a chance it was his. A small chance, but a chance.

"There's nothing to talk about," she shrugged, "I'm pregnant. Okay, I said it. Now, if you don't mind, I'd like it if you didn't look at me the way you do and get it in your head that being pregnant isn't a debilitating disease."

The look on his face seemed to scream the same concern he had when his mother was carrying Octavia. The same visions of four women haunted his dreams as he went to bed that night. One he had empathetic urges to relieve of stress from Finn, the same man who had most likely knocked up the woman in front of him. It was true to say he held his distance since understanding it may be either of theirs, but that didn't make him any less protective.

He let her go. Reluctantly, but he let her go. She tried not to run; to storm off into the private room of the drop ship and cry. No, she had to understand that there were more important things to take care of; and his name was Myles.

On her way there, she found that same soft-haired brunette that still seemed to gnaw at her. It was true she still had feelings for Finn, but she couldn't live with it being his. Not after Raven's bitterness at their disconnection.

"Hey," he held her by the shoulders, noticing the familiar panicky expression on her face laced behind bravery. "Clarke, where are you going?"

"I don't know," she replied honestly. She found herself gently breaking free from his grasp. She had become more irritable to anyone touching her in the last few weeks and particularly near her abdomen.

"Morning sickness?" Finn said softly, quiet enough so only she would notice. Sure he had spilled the beans to the whole camp, but that didn't make him inconsiderate to how she felt. He did it for her. That was his reasoning above all. The small black eye he had obtained from the King seemed to defy his mindset anyway.

She shook her head quietly, now free from his unpleasant hold. Her stomach seemed to turn at the blip that passed her mind that the child inside of her stomach could be his son or daughter. There was no way to know and no way to fix it. Morning sickness hadn't been a huge issue for her, and she had been lucky, but the stress was quickly consuming her physical state. She found her hand resting limply on her somewhat flat stomach at times, as if to reassure the baby that things were fine out in the world.

"Get the hell away from me."

"Clarke?"

"Finn, I don't want to deal with you right now and you know why. Damnit. I thought we made it clear that the whole camp knowing is your fault. _Yours_. How about you take some responsibility and stay the hell away from me? You've already screwed things up with enough girls. Stay away from mine."

Finn looked surprised initially but it was soon replaced by a defensive agitation. Clarke didn't understand why she decided to stay for his reaction, but she had. She didn't know why she assumed the child she was carrying was a girl, either. Too many things were left unsolved.

"What?" Finn said incredulously, more out of denial than anything, "I did it to help people be more aware of the situation. There's a war coming and someone has to do something about your state!"

"I'm not helpless! I still need to help guide these people into doing something! Bellamy wants to kill us! I am trying to get people to leave while they still can?"

"And that's better?" Finn scoffed, "where are you or any else of us going to go? Great idea, Princess, except it has too many things falling out at the seams."

Clarke sighed deeply, rubbing her temples out of disbelief that such a petty argument was occurring. "I'm going to go get herbs for Myles' wounds and then tonight I'm leaving."

Her dismissal was soon interrupted. The look of fear on Finn's face seemed to show a genuine concern that she hardly ever noticed before. Perhaps she never wanted to notice it.

"No!" he grabbed her by the wrists again, a little rougher than what she was used to. "Bellamy will lose his mind. And then I'll get hell for letting you go."

Clarke could hardly believe he was being so selfish and yanked herself from his grip again.

"I'm at least going with you," Finn held up a palm before she could protest, "seriously, Princess. With a baby on the way, I have to make sure you're safe."

His responses seemed more to her like a friend or a babysitter rather than the words a potential father would say. While it was true the pregnancy settled in with Finn quicker than it did with Bellamy, it still made her incredibly uncomfortable to think he could be a father. He was underqualified and if she wanted one thing for her child, it was to have an exceptional dad. She just felt too guilty for Bellamy to be her ideal choice.

"I know it could be mine," Finn said solemnly. The stress seemed viable on his face for the first time. "This is why I have to go with you." He took an expressionless glance at her abdomen and his face softened to think he had created a child.

Clarke felt sick again. She needed Bellamy. She wanted Bellamy. She turned around to see if he was anywhere in the distance. She didn't know exactly what she wanted from him, but she needed his comforting hold to reassure her it would be okay. Octavia turned out fine, a bit sassy, but fine all the same.

Her blue eyes softened to rest on him. He was seen picking up the radio from his pants in an annoyed fashion, quickly saying something out of hearing range. Then there was a static after a tense pause, and a voice to low and far away to be heard. The look on his face seemed to say it all. The drop ship door was quickly closing and there was nothing to be done about it but the crowding flock of people nearing it.

"Murphy, you bastard! Leave Jasper alone!" Octavia was heard near the door, looking up helplessly after grabbing the radio from her brother's hand.

Bellamy took slow, deliberate steps by his sister. "He doesn't want Jasper, he wants me." He reached out his hand in an attempt to cajole his sister to transfer the radio to him.

There was static. Finn gave Clarke a look that a mother gives to scold their teenager and he was met with a disdainful glance and stride away from him.

Bellamy seemed to look at her abdomen first, before meeting her eyes. He knew she hated having attention there but he couldn't help himself. He had caught himself stealing glances at her a lot lately. He believed it was due to her role in camp and making sure she was leading beside him in the upcoming war.

"Bellamy," she breathed. He gave her a nod, as if to signify that he had it under control.

He was exhausted, he had just been in the ship not ten minutes ago, and Murphy was already around terrorizing people out of revenge. He had to do something, if not for the sake of Clarke and his possible unborn kid, but for the camp. If he died, Murphy would die. Murphy would die either way. He thought the guy would be smarter than a hostage situation—apparently not.

Clarke felt like heaving then and there. She forced her shakiness to subside and took steps away from the scene when Bellamy's attention was more focused on the treachery on the other end of the radio. She couldn't be around for it. She had to leave camp. As selfish as that would be, she couldn't watch everyone kill each other. It wasn't healthy for her or the baby.

She went towards the empty part of camp where tents and mats were set up and shoved a few items in a leftover pack near one of the fire pits. The owner wouldn't need it anyway.

She heard the small crunching of footsteps on rock and debris behind her and shut her eyes as if it would go away if she did so. She kept packing, keeping her back facing the figure approaching.

"I'm coming with."

She stood up and turned around to see the mischievous boy glancing at her with a nervous half-smile. Finn was the least of her worries at that point. She didn't know what the plan was in terms of traveling, but he would at least be handy in helping her.

* * *

Okay so I don't plan on regurgitating a bunch of stuff that happened at the end of Season 1, however, next chapter will tie over to where the finale left off. But it will be more Clarke-focused than anything. I plan on carrying this over to Season 2 without dragging it out too much.

Thank you all for being supportive. Chapter 6 will beout before the premiere of Season 2. (In North America, at least) xD

**Update**: okay, Finn is just kind of there. I didn't mean to confuse people. Yes Clarke needs to survice and the reason she's leaving temporarily is just to get away. She's stressed and doesn't know what to do with herself. She needs some space to relax and think and hasn't gotten much more than that. Bellamy has barely let her out of his sight and I presume that would irritate Clarke loads, so she waits for a chance where she could escape witrout him breathing down her neck. She allows Finn to tag along as a sort of "okay Bellamy, I'm fine. See he was with me?" Because it's coming. Of course it is Bellarke and she doesn't want him there, but I don't want interactions solely based on Clarke-Bellamy. Like later there will be more with other characters. so I hope it's okay that I wanted this story to be more realistic rather than just a fairy tale ending. I'm not trying to disappoint. Im just trying to think how other characters would be overprotective with Clarke expecting. Clarke will return, and I hope you'll understand why I chose for her to leave. I meant, hint, could it possibly pertain to a friendly Grounder in the midst of trouble who promises herbs and protection for her kid? So please, just because there's interactions with other male characters doesn't necessarily mean it is romantic or plan to be. Finn is done, Clarke's already decided. I don't plan to include him romantically, but as if it were real, I presume he'd forcefully try to be a part of something, even as just a side protector or something. So, I hope that cleared things up. Didn't mean to confuse you peeps.


End file.
